Freaky Friday
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: Two girls switch body's. They don't know who the other is, or what they are going to do. Beta suddenly looses all her power when Haruna enteres her body, and the normal journalist of Raimon Jr. High crushes Teikoku with her hissatsu shoots and her keshin. How will this end? Rated T for safety.
1. Part 1 The switch

**Me: Gomenasai! For not updating in SUCH A LONG TIME!**

**Haruna: Freaky Friday?**

**Me: Yeah! Didn't you see the movie?**

**Haruna: Eh... No.**

**Akane: It's about a girl and her mom who switch body's.**

**Haruna: ... *sweatdrops***

**Me: Enjoy minna-san! **

**Akane: Sayuri doesn't own Inazuma eleven, the characters or the movie 'Freaky Friday'!**

**Me: And if you haven't seen the movie yet. GO WATCH IT! (best movie EVER!)**

* * *

It's already been a year since Endou Mamoru started the soccer club on Raimon Jr. High. On this day it has only seven members, and the friendly match with Teikoku is comming. Endou ran all day around the schoolgrounds desperately trying to let people join the club.

"We have a soccer club?"

"You guys are SO not cool!"

"Let go of my sword!"

Only Kazemaru Ichirouta seemed to be reasonable. Not interested but he didn't care to join. But Megane Kakeru was something else.

"The soccerclub?" He asked and he pulled back his glasses making the glass shimmer in the sun. "No! I reall can't join now. Ask me later when you're one man short, and maybe I will consider about it." He said and turned around.

"Eh... If we what?!" Endou asked.

"Exactely! Then will I, Megane Kakuro, Be the saver of the soccerclub." He said and pulled back his glasses once more. "Yeah, that sounds good." He laughed in himself and walked away. Endou sighed.

When Endou was talking to Megane, he didn't saw a cat-looking guy walking by, seeming interested in what they were talking about, that guy's nam was Kuusuke Matsuno but everybody called him Max.

Later that day he met Otonashi Haruna, chairman of the journalist-club. She wanted Endou to say what he thought about the upcomming match with Teikoku.

"Comentary?" He asked. "Sure! Why not!"

"Oke." She said. "Bring it on!"

"Tell your readers that I'm still collecting players!" He said and pointed at his board he was carrying all day long.

"Soccer is for wimps!" A big, correction, HUGE sumo player said. "A REAL man ALWAYS chooses sumo wrestling!" He said and kicked Endou in the face and stamping on his board leavin a big sweaty footprint on it. No one saw the other clubmembers watching through the window. After that Endou walked away searching elsewhere.

"Are you just going to stand there doing nothing?" Aki asked, scaring the boys who didn't hear her comming. "Didn't you guys join the club because yo love soccer? What does the Raimon soccerclub actually mean for you idiots?!" The members looked at each other.

"You know what?" They said.

"OH FINALLY YOU UNDERSTAND!" Aki yelled with a big smile on her face and stars in her eyes.

"You sound exactly like the captain." Said Kurimatsu. Aki sank down a little. (and am I not the only one who notices that he sais "to diansu" after EVERYTHING!)

"I thought exactly the same thing." Said Shishido. And Aki sank down a little more, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of her head.

"It's like you got possessed by his soul." Kabeyama said. And Aki Fell to the ground.

* * *

**After a couple of hours Endou left the school and went to the steeltower-plaza for training. We all know what happens. He sees Gouenji and talks to him, Gouenji leaves and Endou trains, Kazemaru joins the club, everybody commes out of the bushes and trains along. But I'm taking this story elsewhere.**

* * *

Haruna was still at school, working on her article about the match of tomorow. Her fingers went fast over the keyboard, ticking down word for word. The lamps were flickering, she didn't pay attention to it. Her stumache was rumbling, she paid attention to that. She opened the little frige filled with bottles of water and lemonade, some appels and sacks of chips, marshmallows wich said *DON'T TOUCH THIS! IT'S FROM MEEEEE!*.

'You're such a baby Ariyo.' She thought but she didn't want to argue with him about his "lost" marshmallows, so she picked a little sack of chips and one of the chinese-luck cookies. She loved them, and this one had CHOCOLATE on it! She picked one of the lemonade bottles and went back to her desk. While typing and eating her chips she finished her column.

"DONE!" She said, and pressed the save button. To ad a little luck to it she opened the chinese luck cookie. She pulled the little stroke of paper out if it ad stuffed the cookie in her mouth.

_A change is soon to come_

Said the paper. After that, she passed out.

* * *

"SHOOT COMMAND 07." Beta yelled and she jumped up and kicked the blue and red ball with both of her feat. The balls fused together and a white force of power lit up the ball and it flew to the goal, crushing everybody who was standing in the way. The practice keeper of the practice keeper desperately tried to stop it, a painfull sound of breaking bones filled the stadion of protocol omega.

"Good work Beta." The chairman said.

"Arigatou Master." She said as her armor lit up and disappeared into thin air.

After practice she went to her room, she pressed a little button on the wall and a blue light appeared in a gab in the wall. A plate with her food of tonight materialized before her eyes. Salmon, hmm, potatos, boring, brocoli, EEW! Chinese chocolate luck cookie, oooh chocolate! :D

She slowly ate her dinner and watched some tv, she loved the series 'Big Bang Theory' and 'Two And A Half Man'

_'Gentlemen I think I've come up a new way to get young people interested in science. Physics Mad Libs. Now give me a number.'_

_'Five.' _

_'And an irrational constant.' _

_'E.' _

_'Now a funny Greek letter.' _

_'Gamma.'_

_'I said funny.'_

_'Epsilon?'_

_'Good!'_

_'And an electrical charge.'_

_'Positive.'_

_'Ahaaa! Pefect! Okay get this.'_

_'Professor Jones told the symposium, he had a new mathic, recalculating the mass of a meon. Five times the limmit of oh.. E to the Epsilon as a.. whahah oh my gosh! Oke no. I'll start over. Professor Johohoho whahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' *laughs like a madman*_

_'I haven't seen him laugh that hard since the day Leonard made that multiplication error.'_

_*laughing* 'Oh, oh lord, that multiplication error! He thought that he carried the one, but he didn't!' *keeps laughing*_

_'It's not funny. That mistake got published.'_

_'Stop! I'm going to pee myself!'_

( the movie is called 'The big bang theory sheldon laughing really hard' )

She laughed of Leonards embarassed face. "Now. Cookie time!" She thought as she took the cookie from the plate.

_A change is soon to come._

Said the piece of paper.

"There sure is." She thought. "Soccer will be gone soon." And she stuffed the cookie in her mouth.

After swallowing the leftovers from the cookie she felt dizzy and past out.

* * *

In both timelines the dark sky got lit up by the lightning, the thunder was rumbling through the clouds. And two girls were sleeping restless, tossing and turning while strugling with their nightmares. Three lightning bolts lit up the sky and the two spirits of the girls switched body's.

The next day the two girls would get the surprise of their lives.

* * *

**Me: First part of a three parted story. Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Part 2 Playing with time

**Me: Second part of the three parted story here! Hope you guys like it.**

**Midori: 'Blue eyed Snow white', 'Maho Gakuen' you still have to finish those**

**Me: Gomenasai for that but I didn't feel like writing lately and suddenly I got this idea.**

**Akane: You're not going to stop with them, are you?**

**Me: NO!**

**Gamma: You start to sound like Alpha.**

**Me: And you are a loser 3.0! Losing from Raimon like that!**

**Gamma: GRRRRRRRR!**

**Midori: Stop acting like little kids you two!**

**Me: AKANE! Do the disclamer please!**

**Akane: O..Oke. Sayuri-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, the characters or the movie 'Freaky Friday'.**

* * *

**- Beta P.O.V. -**

'Haruna-san! Haruna-san!' Screamed a girl in my ear. Who the hell was Haruna? I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw a girl with purple hair and green eyes, she looked worried.

'Who are you?' I asked rudely. 'And what are you doing here?'

'Very funny Haruna-san.' She said and she looked a little angry at me. 'I'm Akita remeber? Your best friend.'

'Who?' I said with raised eyebrows. What the hell was she talking about, and what was she doing here in El Dorado?

'Are you sick or something?' She said and she looked suspiciously at me.

'No I'm not!' I said angrily and I pushed her backwards. She fell on the ground and I noticed she was wearing some kind of uniform. 'What are you wearing?'

'The same thing you are.' She said, she stood up and wiped the dust of her skirt. 'The school uniform! Duh.'

'U..uniform?' I thought. I looked down and saw that she was right. I WAS wearing a school uniform. What happened to my El Dorado uniform.

'Haruna-san? Are you allright?' She said. 'You're as white as a sheet.'

'WHO IS THAT HARUNA YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!?' I screamed as I shifted from character. It made her back off a little.

'Otonashi Haruna, that's your name.' She said with raised hands trying to calm me down. I HATED it when people raised their hands and made that 'shhhh' sound.

'My n...name?' I stuttered, I was confused. 'What the fuck is this?'

'Maybe you should go home. After all you've been here all night.' She said.

'I'm not sick.' I said. Besides I didn't know where I was, so how could I POSSIBLY go home?! If you could call the HQ of El Dorado a "home". 'I just need some fresh air.'

'Ok.' She said. 'Don't forget to go see the match of today!'

'Match?' I said, she had my full attention.

'Yeah today's Raimon's friendly match with Teikoku Gakuen.' She said smiling. 'You didn't forget about it, now do you?'

'Eh... NO!' I said nervously and I smiled at her. 'Don't worry I didn't forget that.' And with those words I left the room.

'Weird.' Akita said and she shook her head.

* * *

**- Haruna P.O.V. -**

I was still sleeping when a girl came in and dragged me out of bed.

'Leader! Wake up! Time for practise!' She yelled. Leader?

'Practise?' I asked confused. 'What practise?'

Her grey eyes widened. 'What practise?' she frowned. 'Soccer practise ofcourse! Now come you're allready late!' With no excuses she dragged me out of the room. She dragged me through long halls of metal lit up by purple lights. 'What kind of place is this?' I thought. 'Where am I?'

Eventually we reached a soccer field. Some other players were allready playing.

'You're late Beta.' Said a cold man's voice. Thank god I wasn't the only one who was late.

'What do you have to say for yourself?' Asked the same voice again.

'Leader say something!' The girl behind me said and she pushed me up the field.

'ME?' I said.

'Yes you!' She said. 'I don't know another girl named Beta. Do you.'

'Who's Beta?' I asked, I felt ashamed of asking it. The pink haired girl looked stunned, mouth half open, widened eyes. It surprised me that she burst out in laughter.

'Very funny Leader.' She said half laughing, her face turned seriously. 'You are Beta!' She said resolute.

'ME?!' I asked. 'No that can't be right.'

'Then who are you?' She asked and she frowned a little.

'Otonashi Haruna.' I said.

She sighed but smiled a little. 'Pretending to be someone else won't help to skip practise Leader.' She said and she pushed me up the field.

'What am I going to do?' I thought half panicked. 'I can't play soccer at all!'

* * *

**- Beta P.O.V. -**

'Maybe this is one of the trainings simulations.' I thought as I walked across the schoolgrounds. 'If so, then what am I supposed to do? That Akita girl said something about a soccer match. Maybe I'm supposed to join, crushing oponents who are stronger than I am.'

'Come on Endou-kun! The other members are waiting!' Screamed a dark-green haired girl to a bo with brown hair and orange headband.

'Endou?' That name seemed familiar to me. A sudden memory flashed through my mind.

_Hi! I'm Otonashi Haruna from the journalist club. Could you give some commentary to the match of tomorow?_

_Commentary? Sure why not!_

_Ok! Bring it on!_

_Tell your readers that I'm still collecting players. He said smiling and pointing to his sign._

'I'm comming, I'm comming!' He yelled.

'MATÉ!' I screamed and I ran up to them.

'Can we help you?' The girl asked.

'Are you the soccer club?' I asked.

'Yes we ARE!' The boy said. 'Hé I saw you yesterday.'

'I want to join!' I interupted him.

'HONTONI?!' He and the girl screamed. (means: really)

'Yeah.' I said.

'Then your in!' He said. 'And just in time!'

'Just... in time?' I asked. What did he mean with that?

'Yeah the match starts in half an hour and we were missing one player.' The girl said.

'Your the saver of the soccer club.' The boy yelled.

'WHAT?!' Megane yelled. *faints* :p

'Who was that?' I asked.

'Duno.' Endou said. 'Come I'll show you the clubroom.'

He dragged me with one hand to the little, old building.

'MINA! Guess what? We have our last player!' Endou screamed and he bounced up and down the walls.

'Where is he captain?' A little guy with a brown ponytail asked.

'I'm right before your nose.' I said a little grumpy.

'A girl?' A big, grumpy, bald headded guy asked. 'He's really desperate.' He said to a guy with orange hair that covered his eyes.

'Gender doesn't mind.' Endou said stern. 'Everyone can play soccer, boys AND girls.'

'Grrmpf.' Someoka growled.

'I have one condition.' I said. 'I'll play with the number ten on my shirt.'

* * *

**- Haruna P.O.V. -**

'What was happening? What was going on?' I kept questioning myself while trying to play soccer. And with try I mean fail. I couldn't kick a ball without missing, stealing a ball without falling or getting kicked in the face. And when someone rushed past me I only flinched.

'What's wrong with you Beta?' The man behind the microphone said. 'If you can't play decently we have no other choice but to send you to Mugen.'

It sounded like a threat to the others. What was Mugen? I decided not to ask it out loud, afraid of their response.

'H..hai.' I said softly. Someone passed the ball to me but I ended up catching it with my face. How the hell did I do that?! I heard everyone burst out into laughter. What was so funny? were they laughing at me? Tears filled my eyes and I ran off the field as fast as I could. I ran through the corridors, turning right or left, until I was sure I was alone. I kept crying and the dark blush of embaressement didn't disappear.

'What are you doing here?' A male voice asked. 'Skipping training huh! Smart!' (now we all know it's Gamma :p)

'Who are you?' I asked.

'Are you kidding me?' He asked and a mischievous look appeared on his face. 'I never thought you had sence of humor Beta.' He smirked a little and came closer to me.

'What are you doing?' I asked confussed. What was he doing.

'Melting that 'ice-cold hart' of yours, my little snowqueen.' He said and he grabbed my wrists.

'Who said I was yours?' I snarled.

'You were mine from the moment I laid my eyes on you.' He said mischievously and he came closer to my face. Before I knew it he kissed me.

'GET OFF OF ME!' I yelled and I pulled his aside. As soon as I freed myself from his grib, I tried to find my way back to the field. I prefered embarassement over perverts. But I couldn't find my way back. All the coridors were the same for me.

'Leader?'

I turned around and saw that pink haired girl again.

'What are you doing here?' She asked. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine!' I lied. 'Just a little lost.'

'A little what?' She asked sceptically. 'You're the one who knows the HQ best, and you're LOST?'

'Just a little.' I added.

She burst out in laughter.

'Come on I'll show you where your room is.' She said half laughing. I followed her throught the... hold on a sec! HQ? Is this girls a superspy or something? Like the 'Totally Spies'? I already saw this girl in a blue suit and a jetpack on her back, fighting evil.

When we reached my room she asked me if I needed help finding my bathroom.

'No thank you I think I'll find it.' I said brave.

That made her laugh too, and she left. As soon as I was inside I noticed my stumache rumbling. SHIT! I forgot to ask her were I could get some food. I ran back into the hall but she was allready gone.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT!' I Thought as I went back into my room. 'I'd better stay in my room now instead of getting lost. AGAIN!' So I decided to inspect the room in search for some cool gadgets.

'If this girl really IS a superspy then she must have some.' I thought. I only found a little red button, a little grey button on the wall and a pen. No laser pen, just a pen. Purple ink, no hidden switch or something. I sighed. I pressed the red button and it grew into some sort of soccer ball with many coloured buttons instead of the black spots.

'COOL!' I thought. I pressed the blue button. 'Move mode.' Said a mechanicle voice. 'WAIT... WHAT?' I screamed as I teleported to a beach.

'Where am I?' I thought. I looked around and saw a little restaurant. I went to the restaurant to ask where I was, but when I went in, I ended up getting chased away by a tall man with black eyes, tanned skin and brown hair.

'STAY AWAY FROM ME!' He screamed. 'I GOT SICK OF GETTING TELEPORTED AND BRAINWASHED BY YOU GUYS!' (the man who always got teleported from the beachrestaurant, to play for commentator :p)

I hid behind the restaurant. What was wrong with that man? I pressed a yellow button and the.. eh.. ball thingy lit up while a voice said 'Strike mode'. I kicked the ball softly but it rushed forward and it went throught seven trees.

'WTF...?' I thought. I jumped back when the ball flew into the sky and fell in front of me. 'What is that thing?' My curiousity won it over my angst and I pressed the red button.

'Time travel mode'. It said and I teleported to the past. When I opened my eyes I stood in the top of a mountain. Before me I saw the steel tower.

'I'm back?' I thought. I looked over the city, there I saw the sign of Raimon jr. high.

'Leader where are you?' A mans voice said. It scared the hell out of me. But when I turned around I saw no one. 'Leader?' The same voice asked again.

'Where are you?' I asked. 'I can't see you?'

'I'm still in the HQ.' He said. 'Where are you?'

'You're in the HQ?' I asked panicked. 'How can I hear you?'

'Comunication devices... the thing on your cheeck!' He said. 'What is going on with you? You act strange all day!'

'I'm not really feeling myself today.' I said.

'Yeah yeah whatever.' He said bored. 'Just where the hell are you?'

'Inazuma town.' I said. 'I found this red button thing and it turned into a ball.'

'Were you playing with the sphere device?' He asked.

'Is that how this thing is called?'

'Never mind Leader.' I heard him sigh from the other side. 'Gamma said he'll come and get you back to El Dorado.' (:p)

'WAIT NO...' I yelled, but the guy was allready gone. 'Anyone but him!' I started to panick.

'Oke Haruna focuss.' I said to myself. 'Yellow button means strike mode, blue button means move mode and red button means time travel mode. If I press the red button again it'll take me back to the HQ.' I said out loud. 'That can't be hard.'

I pressed the red button again. 'Time travel mode'. I teleported. I opened my eyes and got the biggest shock of my life. DINOSAURS! I ran for my life when a tyranosour noticed me and ran towards me.

'SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!' I yelled.

* * *

**- Beta P.O.V. -**

'Number ten?' Endou asked confused.

'Number ten.' I replied.

'Ok.' He said and he gave me a shirt with the number ten on it. 'Do your best out there.'

I smirked. My best, I would crush the oponent.

'Guy's Fuyukai-kantoku wants us to go to the field.' Aki said.

'MINA! SAKKA YAROUZE!' Endou yelled. 'LET'S WIN THIS MATCH!'

'B...b...bu...b..but..but w...w...we...we're..we're up against T...T..Tei...Tei...Teikoku.' Kabeyama stuttered.

'Don't act like a coward!' I snarled. 'I'll score so many goals Teikoku won't even score enough themselves to win.'

'Don't become cokky!' Someoka said.

'I'm only telling you the truth.' I said sarcastic. And I smiled.

'YOU...' Someoka growled.

'Calm down someoka.' A guy with brown hair and brown eyes said.

'Handa's right.' A kat looking guy sad. 'And you.' He said and pointed at me. 'Stop thinking you're so great.'

I smirked. 'You'll find out yourself when we're on the field.' And I stepped outside. I folowed Aki towards the field.

'Finally you're here.' A sweating man said. He looked terrified. 'Teikoku can be here any minute. Who's that?' He asked and he pointed at me.

'That's our new ace striker.' Endou said. 'Otonashi Haruna.'

'A girl?' He asked. 'AGAINST TEIKOKU?! DID YOU LOSE YOUR MIND?!'

'JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T PLAY!' I said angrily as I shifted.

The coach only sighed. 'Don't blame me if you're getting injured.'

That made me laugh.

They started warming up, doing some weird retch and stretch things. Suddenly the ground started to shake and a dark fog coverred the sky. I saw a huge dark purple train stopping before the school gates. A big door opened and fourty guys in Teikoku uniform ran outside and formed two lines. twenty on one side and twenty on the other. They laid their right arm over their chest and they stood with their right feet on a soccer bal. After that eleven guys stepped out, one was wearing a cape.

'Who's mister superhero?' I asked.

'You don't know him?' Asked Handa.

'Should I?'

'Well he's the strongest player in the entire country.' He said. 'Not to mention the captain of Teikoku and a master game maker.'

'So mister superhero's got a titel.' I said.

Handa laughed a little, I saw the nerves on his face.

'I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!' Yelled Kabeyama. And he ran away.

'Coward.' I said.

'Weak bladder.' Said Max.

After ten minutes Kabeyama still wasn't back.

'We have to start! We can't let them wait so long!' Said the coach. He was sweating like mad.

'I bet he hasn't got enough tissues to absorb all that sweat.' I said.

'Haruna?' Asked a male's voice.

I looked over my shoulder and saw mister superhero standing behind me.

'What do you want from me?' I asked and I turned around.

'Haruna is that you?' He asked again.

'Leave me alone.' I said and I walked away. 'Is Kabeyama back allready?' I asked Aki.

'The other teammates are looking for him.' She explained.

'I guess that's a no.' I said and I took a ball from the sideline and kicked it up a couple of times. (like a pro! :p)

And finally after five minutes they came with Kabeyama and we took our places on the field.

**'Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the match between our own Raimon eleven and Teikoku.'** A blue haired boy yelled.

'Who are you?' Asked Aki him.

**'My name is Kamuka Keita! And I'm this game's commentator.' **He yelled into the microphone. **'Our improvised team will play against the strongest team of inazuma town, maybe the strongest of Japan, but Raimon looks confident but will they be strong enough to beat Teikoku? You'll see it here.'**

*ffuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!*

**'And there's the wistle. This match starts with a kickoff. Someoka passes to Otonashi, WOW look at that speed, like a canon bullit she breaks through Teikoku's offence. Is she also able to break through their defence?'**

'Of course I will.' I thought.

**'She jumps over the tight defence of Teikoku, look at that jumping ability.'**

'Time for the big finally.' I thought. I stood still and called my other side to the surface.

**'She stands still what is Otonashi doing? B..B...B..But WHAT IS THAT? WHAT IS THAT AURA?'**

'KOKUU NO MEGAMI! ATHENA!' I yelled and the spirit took form. 'Armed!'

**'I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! BUT LOOK AT THAT PERFORMANCE!'**

My keshin parted and formed the armour I was wearing. I lifted my right leg into the air and the ball split in two. One red one blue and they flew into the air, I jumped after them and turned half.

**'SHOOT COMMAND 07!'**

I was facing the goal, I was floating upside down and kicked both balls with unimaginable strength. God keshin armed is cool. The two balls fused back together into a white lighted ball and it flew into the goal through the net, with the keeper.

When I was back on the ground my armour lit up into a yellow and dark purple light and disappeared. I closed my eyes and sighed a little.

**'GOAL! OTONASHI'S HISSATSU SHOOT FLEW THROUGH THE GOAL!'**

* * *

**Me: Second part finished. Third part will come soon. **

**Kidou: GAMMA KISSED HARUNA?! GRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Me: He kissed Beta. (no he didn't but I don't wanna DIE yet!)**

**Beta: I'm SO cool.**

**Endou: You're dangerous!**

**Me: She's cool and you're not. Please review! (and please send in some OC's for Maho Gakuen!)**


	3. Part 3 Switching back

**Me: Third and last part of the story 'Freaky Friday'. Hope you guys like it.**

**Kabeyama: I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!**

**Me: Sit down weak bladder I'm about to start!**

**Endou: It's just a story Kabeyama. What makes you so nervous?**

**Kabeyama: Were up against Teikoku.**

**Me: Who wants to do the disclamer? *sweatdrops***

**Kabeyama: AND TEIKOKU IS SCARY!**

**Aki: Don't worry Kabeyama-kun, it's just a story.**

**Kabeyama: Ok! I think I'm fine.**

**Me: *thinks* Was about time.**

**Aki: Sayuri doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono stone, te characters or the movie 'Freaky Friday'.**

**Me: Arigatou Aki-san!**

* * *

**- Haruna P.O.V. -**

'NOOOOO! DON'T TRY TO TASTE MEEEEE!' I screamed as I tried to dodge the HUGE dinosaur tongue. BUT I wasn't fast enough and the HUGE tongue licked me. 'EEEEEEEEUUUUWWWHHHH! DINOSAUR SPIIIIIIITT!' I guess I didn't see where I was going but I fell into a big lake, thank god washing off the spit before I would start to smell like it. I came up to get some air and saw the Tyranosaur searching the lake's surface for a sign off his little snack.

I swam to the other side of the lake. I pulled myself onto a rock and stood eye in eye with the Tyranosaur. (can you believe it?)

'HYAAAAAAAAA!' I yelled and I started running again, this time also searching for a hiding place. Then I noticed a little cave. Read again: LITTLE! The dinosaur wont and can't follow me in there. I headed for the cave tripped on a little rock and fell into the cave, with my head in the mud. I spat the mud out of my mouth.

'PUH! PUH! PUH!'

'GRAAAAAWHL GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHWL!' The growl of the Tyranosaurus freaked the hell out of me and I ran further into the cave. I hid behind a big rock and looked back to the entrance and saw the tongue of the Tyranosaur exploring the cave entrance.

'WTF...' I thought. 'That's a dumb dinosaur.' The dinosaur pulled his tongue back and I saw his yellow eye peaking through the little hole. Thank god he couldn't see me from where I was hiding. His footsteps made the ground shake and I saw him leave.

'Pfewh.' I sighed. 'I thouht I would end up as a dinosaur snack. Now where is that sphere thingy... SHIT!' I cursed myself from loosing it. 'How will I get out here now?!' I started to freak out. 'Oke stay calm, the guys from that soccer club will notice it that I'm missing right? RIGHT?'

After a couple of minutes I was totally insane, I was sitting in a circle of rocks wit faces on them. And actually talking to them. No just kidding. Funny I'm trapped in a cave and I'm still making jokes. THAT CAN'T BE NORMAL! I was walking up and down the cave, from the entrance back to my hiding spot, thinking how I would get out of here.

'Beta? Beta where are you?' Asked a man's voice.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'Very funny Beta.' He said. 'Just tell me where you are!'

'I'm serious!' I yelled. 'I have NO idea who you are.'

I heared him sigh.

'I have no idea who you are or... where I am and what is going on right now.' I felt tears burning in my eyes. 'I don't even know who I am right now.' I started to cry.

'Beta calm down.' Said the man. 'Just tell me where you are.'

'Then tell me who you are.' I replied, wiped my tears away.

'I'm Gamma.' He said. 'Does that ring a bell?'

'Gamma-kun?' I asked.

'What is it?' He asked, he sounded worried.

'Have you ever been chased by a dinosaur who wanted to eat you?'

I heard him laugh.

'No I have never been. But I think I know where you are, just don't time travel again. Ok?' He asked.

'I wanna go home.' I said.

'Just wait for me and I'll take you back to El Dorado.' He said and he was gone.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I was cold, hungry, alone and tired. I missed my old life already.

* * *

**- Beta P.O.V. -**

'Hmm.' I thought. 'I expected the opponent to be stronger.'

'OTONASHI!' Screamed Someoka. 'WHAT WAS THAT?!'

'Only the tip of the iceberg.' I replied.

**'Teikoku takes the second kickoff and they break their way through Raimon's members.' **Kamuka yelled into the microphone.** 'They'r past the defence. What will Endou do?!'**

They passed the ball to to one of the forwards, Jimon kicked the ball and it flew to the goal. Endou tried to stop the ball by catching it with both hands, but the shoot was to strong for him.

**'GOA... WAIT NO GOAL! OTONASHI CAME ALL THE WAY BACK FROM THE OFFENCE TO STOP THIS STRONG SHOOT. SHE SENDS IT BACK TO TEIKOKU'S GOAL. IS THIS ANTHER HISSATSU OF HER?!'**

The ball was darkpurple of colour and it made it's way to Teikoku's goal.

**'GOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL L! OTONASHI MAKES A NICE SAFE. AND SHE SCORES THE SECOND POINT IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES!'**

I helped Endou up to his feet. 'Daijobu?'

'Yeah I'm fine.' He said. 'Nice safe Otonashi. But I'm the keeper and it's my job to protect this goal.'

'Fine with me.' I said shrugging. 'But you don't seem strong enough.'

'What do you mean with that?' He asked.

'It means I'm still going to help you to protect this goal!' I replied.

*fuuuuuuut*

**'Time for the third kickoff. Someoka passes to Handa. Handa to Max. Nice jump of Max, Raimon keeps the ball. Max passes to Otonashi. AND THERE'S THAT AURA AGAIN!'**

'I WONT LET YOU USE THAT HISSATSU!' The keeper yelled. He crossed his arms over his chest and a little yellow light appeared. He raised his arms over his head and the light spread over the goal, little lightningbolts were dancing on his hand. He spread his hand and they lit up, back over his head. He kneeled down and held both of his hands left of him. He jumped up and landed on his fist making a giant force field.

'FULL POWER SHIELD!' He yelled.

'I DON'T NEED THAT SHOOT TO BREAK THROUGH THAT SHIELD OF YOURS!' I yelled at him. I jumped up with the ball and twirled a few times, my keshin twirled with me. With her two dragon guns she shot a blue and a pink force ball after me.

**'SHOOT COMMAND K02!'**

The two balls fused together in a explosion. I shot the ball towards the goal. The ball had a long tail of purple, white and blue light. It broke the forcefield and the keeper was pulled aside, the shoot burned the net to ashes.

**'WHAT KIND OF SHOOT WAS THAT! OTONASHI SHOOTS THE THIRD GOAL!'**

***fuut* *fuut* *fuut***

**'Ten minute break to attach a new net to the goal.'**

'Maybe I went a little too far.' I thought.

* * *

A couple of minutes later.

* * *

**'The first half is almost over and the score is 18 - 0 for Raimon, or actually for Otonashi. And there she goes again. HER SHOOT COMMAND 07 MAKES THE SCORE 19 - 0! SHE'S UNSTOPPEBLE!'**

***FUUT* *FUUT* **

**'And there's the end of the first half, Raimon and Teikoku leave the field. Teikoku seems broken, this must be their first defeat.' **

'A predetermined recess.' I thought. 'What an anoying rule.'

* * *

**- Kidou P.O.V. -**

I sat down on the ground gasping for air, ignoring the pain in my legs and chest. I never thought my little sister possessed this great amount of power.

'Kidou?' Asked Sakuma. 'Was that your sister?'

'Yes she is.' I said and frowned. Something just wasn't right about the way she acted. I remebered her as the sweet and caring little sister she always was, but this?! She was a powerfull not to mention incredible player, but she was violent, cold, distant, intimidating and above of all she seemed to enjoy it. Seeing them suffer in pain while litterally crushing them like little bugs.

'But I don't recognize her.' I said.

'What do you mean?' Asked Jimon.

'What I'm trying to say is, that she's not herself rightnow.' I said. 'The haruna I know is different from this.'

'How different?' Asked Genda.

'All the way different.' I said. I looked her direction. I saw those purple eyes staring in the distance. Wait... Purple? Haruna had blue eyes. 'Even her eyes seem to change.' (when they switched body's the eyes switched with them. Beta in haruna's body is Haruna with Beta's eyes. Haruna in Beta's body is Beta with Haruna's eyes.)

'You mean when she's standing for the goal.' Asked Genda, he shivered. 'She just closed her eyes and when she opened them again...'

'Something must have happened to her.' I said. I looked back one more time and saw her talking to the goalkeeper, his eyes were widened. What was she telling him?

* * *

**- Beta P.O.V. -**

***FUUT* *FUUT***

**'And there's the whistle again! The teams switch places and they're waiting for Teikoku's kick off.'**

Jimon passed the ball to Sakuma and he passed it back to superhero.

**'Kidou's rushing through Raimons offense! Look at that speed, and he breaks through the defence. He passes the ball to Jimon, Sakuma and Doumen. Oh oh! This formation means there's a 'death zone' comming up.**

The three players jumped up in a triangle form, they were rotating around the ball, a purple kind of aura flowing into the ball, giving it a spooky side. A purple line connected the players and you could clearly see a triangle. They came closer to the ball ,still rotating, and they pulled it off, straight to the goalpost.

**'Keeper Endou stands alone against Teikoku's 'Death zone'! What is he going to do? But what is that light comming from him?'**

* * *

**- Endou P.O.V. -**

'I will protect Raimons goal!' I yelled. 'Otonashi... I still don't know what you ment, but I'll try it. Now what did she say?

_'Keshin?'_

_'Keshin!' She said and nodded. 'Try to collect all your power in your heart, fill it with your feelings for soccer and the aura will take form into a keshin.'_

_'...'_

_'You'll see.' She said and walked away._

'Collect all my power and love for soccer in my heart.' I thought and I closed my eyes, I imagined a flow of energy collecting in my heart. I saw a golden deamon. My heart started pounding harder whenI thought about my love for soccer. A big rush of power filled my entire body, it made my hands and feet itch, I wanted to release the power.

I opened my eyes. 'I WILL PROTECT THIS GOAL!' I yelled. The power left through my pores. I felt warm inside.

**'what is that light comming from him?'**

I looked at my hands and saw a golden aura comming from it. My skin was burning. I screamed all the pain and excitement out and I felt a big relieve when the aura left my body. 'Majin Great!'

**'WHOAAAAA! MINA! KEEPER ENDOU CALLS OUT A KESHIN! THIS ISN'T NORMAL ANYMORE!'**

'GREAT THE HAND!' I pulled my hand back and punched the ball. It stopped.

**'KEEPER ENDOU BLOCKS IT! THIS IS UNBELIEVEBLE!'**

* * *

**- Haruna P.O.V. -**

A blue light lit up the cave. The light took the form of a person. As soon as the light was gone I ran to the person and ran into his arms.

'I was so scared!' I cried.

'You scared?' Asked Gamma surprised. I looked him angry in the eyes.

'Hé! I was chased by a dinosaur and almost eaten!' I screamed. 'You would be scared too!'

He looked observingly at me.

'What?' I asked.

'Nothing.' He said slowly. He looked suspiciously at me.

'Then why are you looking at me like that?' I asked.

'You're acting strange all day.' He said.

'THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT MYSELF!' I yelled. 'I tried to say it all day! I'm NOT Beta! My name is Haruna Otonashi!

He looked shocked and then his face darkenned. He looked cold at me. He grabbed my wrist and his eyes lit up. I passed out. (DESUTA POWERS! YEAH!)

* * *

**- Gamma P.O.V. -**

I grabbed her wrist. 'She's an intruder.' I thought. She looked at me with a scared expression, then she passed out. I picked her up and pressed the red butto with my foot. 'Time Travel Mode.' We teleported back to El Dorado. I carried her to masters office. The iron doors slid open and I walked to the round table.

'What happened?' Asked Toudou.

'She's an intruder.' I said calm. 'This isn't Beta.'

'How do you know that?' Asked one of the old men.

'Her behavior explaines much.' Said another man.

'She said her name was Haruna Otonashi.' I said.

A chair rose from the ground. Toudou pointed to it and I laid the girl on the chair. Twenty little tubes with little suckers attached themselves to her head, arms, hands and hart. The chair made a few buzzing sounds and in the holo projector appeared the picture of a girl with blue hair and blue eyes.

'I guess you were right Gamma.' Said an old man. (you'll only read old men or Toudou (the one with the red eyes))

'We have to switch them back!' Said Master Toudou. 'Computer! Show us where this girls is right now!'

The computer showed a soccer ground. It showed a match between a school called Raimon jr high and Teikoku Gakuen.

'So this girl is from Raimon.' Said an old man. 'The resource of the problems.'

'This concerns me.' Said Toudou. 'I can see she used her keshin many times.'

'That can lead to big problems.'

'We have to use the nuraliser.' Said Toudou and he sighed. 'Gamma! Prepare the nuraliser, we're going to pay them a visit.'

'Yes Master.' I said and I left.

* * *

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

**'What a match ladies and gentlemen! Our own Raimon eleven beats TEIKOKU! MARK MY WORDS! BUBUBUBUBUBUBWHAAAAA! WHAT KIND OF THING IS THAT!'**

The spaceship of El Dorado hang above the field.

**'A SPACESHIP!?'**

Hovering bits of light took the forms of four humans. The light disappeared. There was an old man with grey brown hair and dark red eyes, a boy with purple hair, pointy ears and grey soulless eyes, a boy with creame spiky hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes. In his arms a girl with blue hair and closed eyes.

'My body...' Thought Beta. She stepped forward. Ignoring the staring eyes.

'Beta.' Said Toudou.

'Master?' Beta whispered.

The girl in Gamma's arms woke up.

'Master we should switch them back now!' Said Gamma.

'Alpha.' Said Master Toudou. The boy with the purple hair stepped forward. He grabbed the small blue haired girl.

* * *

**- Beta P.O.V. -**

Alpha pulled me close to him. I almost couldn't breathe, it didn't seem to bother him.

After that I felt my soul part from my body. I fainted.

* * *

**- Haruna P.O.V. -**

What was happening? Wait! That's Raimon's sign! I'm back! After that everything went black. Again.

* * *

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

The two girl closed their eyes and their souls switched back. The souls were like keshins. They were like flamed versions of the girls. Beta's soul had two types of purple, indicating her two characters. Haruna's soul wassky blue, like a sky in spring time. They fused together and eventually returned to their own body's.

After that no one remebered what happened that day. All their memory's of that day were gone. El Dorado was gone. Haruna was sitting next to Aki in the bench. All the players had their full energy again, and they were making themselves ready for the match. Everything was back to normal, before the switch, like El Dorado resetted time.

23 - 0 For Raimon.

Oops... Maybe not everything! :p

* * *

**Me: And this is the end of 'Freaky Friday'. I'm proud. Sorry if the end is a bit scrappy. Please review!**

* * *

**Me: OMG! 279 views! :D Thanks guys! :D :D :D :D**


End file.
